


The Hero Makes the Mask (Or the Suit)

by LittleRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Kara has a new hero to get used to.





	The Hero Makes the Mask (Or the Suit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> I hope your birthday was the best of days.

He looked fresh for being like a hundred, but Kara figured he must’ve been an experiment. It certainly hadn’t seemed like he’d been treated as an alien: he was the symbol of the country, with the outfit to prove it. Then again, she supposed, it might not have been that simple. It certainly hadn’t been for her so far. Supergirl was a lot of things to a lot of people. It meant much to her as well, to be hero, secret, and symbol. 

Right now, it meant she was going to help him re-acclimate. Didn’t hurt that he was cute. 

 

Steve was polite. He wasn’t exactly cheerful, having lost all his friends—but he was courteous to her, and Kara wasn’t sure she’d be able to say the same about herself in his place. Or anyone else for that matter. Not even one little snap so far.

She mentioned it to Alex.

“They were—well, not politer times. The forties weren’t that considerate. But people pretended to be, like they do now. Habits are hard to break.”

Kara thought. “I don’t believe that’s true for him. Not entirely. It’s not just that he’s good either. It’s a shield,” she mused. 

 

The first time they had a mission together, the city was overrun. First things first: citizens needed to be kept calm and directed to safety. 

As she said it, Kara could feel his gaze; he looked like she’d beaten him to the punch. She nodded at him, satisfied with their synchronicity. Good. It felt nice to work with someone who shared the same priorities she had. All the more so when they were still mostly strangers. 

Maybe, she decided, they weren’t that strange to each other. Kara smiled, and—faster than he was, despite his enhancements—offered him his shield.


End file.
